


Singin' In the Rainbow

by queenofthedorkside



Series: Still Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rain, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthedorkside/pseuds/queenofthedorkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-dating Jily fluff, one-shot. There is rain. There is cutesy awkwardness. There are stars and night and talking and not. That's it. Welcome to "Still Life," part 4!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singin' In the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and/or comment if you want to give feedback, as each of those little things means so much to the writer on the other side of the screen (much love to those who have! It means the world and more).
> 
> If you have other projects you want me to take up, also feel free to message me or comment. Subscribe to see more "Still Life!" 
> 
> The link to the playlist is here: http://8tracks.com/_100004102530082/singin-in-the-rainbow
> 
> You know the drill, hopefully, by now. Enjoy!

“Do you _mind_?”

Sirius looked at James, irritated. He had been trying to get his homework done for Monday’s class, having done absolutely no work before the full moon the night before.

It was 6 o’clock in the evening, and raining. Heavily. James had been sitting on the windowsill, tapping a pencil on the ledge while staring wistfully at the grounds. He had even cancelled Quidditch practise, unheard of for so late in the season, but the golf-ball sized drops ( _are they even really drops at that size?_ James thought, _they’re bloody gobs of water_ ) were falling in sheets so thick that the Snitch hadn’t even gotten off the ground, its wings were so waterlogged. Peter was at Charms club for tutoring, and Remus was doing prefect rounds, and so this Sunday evening had found James bored out of his brain with nothing to do.

“Oh. Sorry.”

He shifted restlessly on the ledge, pressing his head against the window. It wasn’t really as comfortable as he’d expected, but he was determined not to go to his dormitory until at least eight o’clock. He shifted again, propping a shoulder on the sill.

He looked at his watch again. 6:02.  
“Alright, that’s it.” He shot up, determined - and immediately knocking over an inkpot onto Padfoot’s Herbology essay. “Oh, bloody hell. Sorry, Padfoot.”

Sirius glared silently at James, who sheepishly Vanished the ink from the table and siphoned off the still-wet spots on the parchment. After Sirius’ meticulous inspection of his essay to make sure nothing was damaged, James left the common room, trotting down the hallway.

 

 

“Oh, wow, Remus, it’s really raining cats and dogs out there!”

“Let me see. Oh, dear.”

Lily and Remus were on the third floor. It was their second time down this wing that night, and they were becoming a little bored.

“Come on, Evans. Let’s go bother those nuns in that portrait round the corner.”

“But -” Lily didn’t want to weird Remus out by saying she wanted to stay and watch the rain, so she led him lead her off.

 

Half an hour later, nothing more eventful than a rather heated argument with an enchanted doorway had occurred, and Lily insisted Remus let her finish rounds alone so he could get some shut-eye ( _tomorrow was Monday, after all, and you look exhausted_ _\- and_ , she’d further said, _you’re injured_ ). After a rather serious threat to hex him, Remus retired to the common room, and Lily walked up to the Astronomy Tower.

Panting at the top of the staircase, she simply couldn’t help herself, and ran the last few meters into the room - immediately tripping over a warm, tall, and rather skinny something.

“Potter?!”

“Evans!”

 

 

This wasn’t a romantic film. Rather than tripping and landing on Potter, which Lily conceded would have been better, she had fallen on hard and somewhat dusty floor. He, of course, had sprung to his feet immediately, looming over her in concern as she rubbed her bruised chin. He presented his hand. “Um. Thanks.”

They stood in awkward silence for beat, James shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his weight, before Lily coughed and broke the silence.

“What are you doing in the Astronomy Tower at ten o’clock on a Sunday?”

James cocked his head to the side, surprised. “It’s ten already?”

“What do you mean, ‘already?’How long have you been up here?”

He smiled a little, embarrassed. “Er, since around half past.”

“Half past what?”

“Um. Six.”

_“Six?!”_

James grinned even wider, trying to hid his embarrassment and hoping she wouldn’t ask why. To his relief - and amusement - she exclaimed instead: “You’ve been out of your house for nearly four hours past curfew? We’re the worst bloody prefects in world!”

“Oh, right!” he said. “You and Moony! Great job.” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “No, really. Been superb.”

She glared into his bright face. “I don’t even want to know how many times you and Sirius have sneaked around during rounds. I especially don’t want to know how much Remus knew about.”

“Anything you want, Evans,” he said jauntily, regaining his composure from the sudden appearance of puppy love personified. The tension had relented a little, and the silence they lapsed into was less awkward. They both stared at the stars.

“Actually, Potter,” Lily said, turning to him, “Why are you up here?”

“What, are you going to report me to McGonagall or something?”

“Avoiding the question. Potter.” He didn't look at her.

“If you must know,” he said, turning to face the sky again so as to avoid her piercing green eyes (ones he worried would laugh at him for what he was about to tell her), “I wanted to watch the rain.”

Silence.

“You’re joking,” Lily said.

“I’m not. It cleared up all of a sudden, before you came up, but I was watching the rain fall.” The more he talked, and the more he noticed she hadn’t laughed at him, the less embarrassed he got. “How come _you_ were in such a hurry to get up here? She stared right into his eyes.

“I wanted to watch the rain too.”

They looked at each other steadily, and without another word, they lay down next to each other, and looked up.


End file.
